


It's Tradition

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, House Party, Huxloween, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Party Crashing, Semi-Public Sex, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Ben drags Armie to the scene of their previous Halloween Sex tradition. Ben makes it very hard for Armie to hate it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Series: Huxloween 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> 🧡🖤Happy Huxloween!!🧡🖤🎃
> 
> Day 23: Halloween Traditions

"Ben, what are we doing here?" Hissed Armie as Ben all but dragged him across the lawn by his hand. Armie looked around at the Halloween party-goers that had spilled out onto the grass. The frat house was completely lit up, and loud music seemed to pour from every window and door. There were ridiculous Halloween decorations everywhere. 

"Don't you remember this place, Armie?" Ben asked as they started having to weave around the drunks and the dancers closer to the house. 

"Of course I do. We came here in college every Halloween. But that was five years ago, it's a student party, Ben. We aren't supposed to be here."

Ben led him up the side porch steps and they waited for a group of costumed revelers to stumble out past them. "We shouldn't be here." Armie said directly into Ben's ear, so he could hear him over the music and shouting. 

The crisp, chilly air and the familiar sounds of a loud party brought Armie right back to when they were at the house, before. When they were fellow students, and belonged. 

Ben leaned back and said into Armie's own ear. "Don't you remember what we did, every year?"

Of course Armie remembered. Ben had convinced him to go to the frat's yearly Halloween bash. "We have to go, it's a campus tradition." Ben had insisted. They were freshman, and Ben wanted to experience everything. Unfortunately for Armie, they hadn't been dating very long, and Ben had insisted on experiencing it with him. 

After finally agreeing to go, Armie had been less than impressed with the scene. It was loud, and raucous, and people were already vomiting in the yard. Finally, Ben had taken Armie into the kitchen to find him a soda, and they had discovered the pantry. 

The house was a typical frat house. It was a converted Victorian with the original kitchen and walk-in pantry. Armie had originally dragged Ben in there so they could close the door and get a little peace. 

Of course Ben had other ideas. 

They had made that their own tradition for the rest of school. 

But that had been years ago, and Armie protested again as Ben yanked his hand and guided them into the kitchen. 

It looked exactly the same. There hadn't been any updates or renovations, and the party supplies were laid out as though so many years hadn't passed by. 

They stood by the counter, waiting for the people going in and out to thin. "We don't look like we are in college anymore. You don't think someone is going to get suspicious?" He asked Ben. He eyed a couple in the door to what would have been a formal dining room; it was currently being used for beer pong. The couple were making out, practically dry humping each other right there. 

Ben laughed in response. "The party has been going for hours. Everyone's hammered, and even if they weren't I don't think they care. It's Halloween, everything goes." Before Armie could disagree, Ben turned and looked at him. "Once they're out we can make a run for the pantry." He watched over Armie's shoulder. When things grew quiet he glanced around, then said, "Let's go." 

They hustled across the floor and into the pantry, Ben drawing the door closed along its runners. It made the same squeaky protest it always had. The couple in the doorway hadn't even noticed they weren't alone. 

As soon as the door was closed Ben was on him; he kissed him deeply, shutting Armie up briefly. Finally, Armie protested around his hands tugging his shirt loose, his lips sliding down his neck. "I'm certain this is somehow illegal . . . I can't believe I let you talk me into . . . Oh!"

Ben had worked his pants open enough to slide a hand in. It was an awkward angle, but he stroked Armie's cock (which was hard in spite of his complaints).

"I just haven't been able to stop thinking about this. The sounds you always made, the risk of some drunken dude opening the pantry, looking for pot or something." Ben's voice was in his ear, breathless and wanting, his hand tight and fast over his cock. Armie couldn't help arching against him, his eyes rolling back in his head. Ben's body was hot against him as he gasped, "shit. Armie."

Suddenly, Ben was sliding down, pushing his clothes out of the way. Armie had to slap both hands over his mouth to stop the noises he couldn't help making, as Ben took him in his mouth. 

The sounds of the party faded away. Armie's thoughts of not belonging, getting caught, weren't even relegated to the back of his mind. They flew from his head completely as Ben sloppily licked and sucked at his cock, one hand jerking at his base. In the quiet dark of the pantry he could hear the "mmmm" sounds as Ben acted as though he was dining on fine food, rather than having Armie trying his best not to shove his cock down his throat. 

One hand made its way to Ben's hair, gripping more tightly than he intended. It didn't slow Ben down at all; if anything it made him redouble his efforts. He swallowed noisily around the head and a thin sound escaped through Armie's nose. 

It was finally too much. Armie threw his head back, convulsed as his orgasm crashed over him. The spasms were just starting to calm when his consciousness returned. He slowly became aware of the feel of Ben's hair between his fingers, and Ben's tongue lapping the last of his come from his skin. The sounds of the party didn't seem as loud and annoying anymore. 

Ben stood and set Armie's clothes back to rights. Armie clung to him, unable to help. 

"That was, uh. Fuck, that was amazing."

He could hear the smug smile as Ben replied "Yeah. I know."

Then Ben pulled away and was listening at the door. After a moment he opened it just a little and peeked out.

"It's clear, let's go." He took Armie's hand again as he opened the door enough for them to sneak out.

"Wait." Armie managed as they reentered the kitchen. The couple in the doorway had only moved enough to swap their positions. They were still completely unaware of anything or anyone around them. 

"What's your rush? Why didn't you let me return the favor?" Armie protested as Ben dropped his hand and practically dragged him out of the house, large hand encircling his bicep. 

Leaning his lips against Armie's ear, Ben said "there's lube in the car. Your hot little ass can finish me off out there." He sounded impatient. 

Armie's head cleared in the crisp air, the faint smell of wood smoke reminding him of where they were. "Wait, the car? We can't do that in the car. That is certainly illegal. If we get caught doing that we actually really could get in trouble . . ."

"That's why I parked at the end of the cul de sac." Ben interrupted. "It's dark and the cops aren't going to try getting their cruisers that far down the road. If they even show up they'll stay where all the excitement is, up at the house." They reached the car and Ben practically shoved Armie into the back seat. 

"Fine." Armie sighed. He was more relaxed after his orgasm than he had thought. He watched as Ben reached over the front seat and grabbed the lube out of the glove box, then asked, "how did you want to do this?"

Instead of answering Ben grabbed Armie by the hips and hauled him up onto his hands and knees. Impatient hands undid the pants he had just re-buttoned and zipped, and he was shoving them down Armie's thighs. 

In spite of his reluctance, Armie had to admit it was very dark, and there were only a couple of other cars nearby. They were at the end of the road with nothing but a forested area around them. No other houses or streets. He couldn't help a groan as Ben was pushing one lubed finger in his ass.

"Tell me when you're ready." Ben said, breathing hard against Armie's back. He worked one finger in, added another.

Armie waited until he had the third in and said "ok. Now."

It was just a couple of breaths before Ben was pushing his cock in. They both moaned loudly, Armie once again forgetting where he was. He could still feel a slight buzz from his own orgasm, and couldn't help squeezing around Ben's cock as he started thrusting shallowly. "Oh shit. Yeah Armie." He gasped, one hand on his back and the other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Armie reached up and gripped the door handle, trying to get some leverage to push back. Ben was already starting to lose his rhythm, his strokes going deeper, harder. He pushed his nose into Armie's hair and whispered again, "shit, Armie," and he was shivering, coming hard. 

Armie only let him rest a moment, then he was elbowing him to get off him. "C'mon, we are in a very compromising position here. Off."

Ben groaned as Armie wiggled and his cock slipped out. The glove box was still open, and Armie was grateful for once that it was over-stuffed with drive-through napkins. He leaned over and grabbed a handful, throwing a few over Ben's crotch as he sat, collapsed back on the seat. Armie cleaned himself up enough to pull his clothes up, then helped Ben make himself presentable again. 

The car smelled like sex as they resettled themselves in the front seat. 

"So." Said Armie, looking at Ben as he started the car and maneuvered out of the cul de sac. They passed carefully by the frat house, watching for drunken revelers stumbling into the road. "One last time, huh?"

Ben grinned sheepishly in the low light. "Yeah, I just couldn't get that out of my head."

"Well. I suppose it's time to come up with a new Halloween tradition."

"Oh yeah, I've already got some ideas."

Armie rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." But he couldn't really drum up too much enthusiasm for that particular protest.


End file.
